satireknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Patricia Kennealy-Morrison - FAQ 1/@comment-33276464-20181209030729
"Kennealy" needs to contact Mensa and see if they offer classes in keeping your own lies straight: "Patricia Kennealy was very clear interviews that it was not a legal marriage." "I chose not to take this to court based on that case law, but that does not mean he and I were not legally married." "I would hasten to say that I have never claimed to be Jim's legal wife." "On 5 May 1995, the twenty-fifth anniversary of Jim Morrison proposing to me...During the course of our friendship, love, union and what it pleased both Jim and me to call our marriage." "Patricia doesn't know how seriously Jim took the alleged ceremony, 'Probably not too seriously..." "I am indeed Jim's wife. I just have never gone to court to pursue my rights." "I just don't grub in the gutter for validation, or for anything else." "But to her, going through the alleged ceremony was, 'Like being validated in the way I wanted to be'." "I don't grub in my husband's grave for money." see. Taking a paid part in the film 'The Doors' where she willingly and knowingly lied about what actually transpired between she and Jim Morrison, dredged up some fake "anger" at Oliver Stone and then used that as an excuse to try and profit off of her.."memoir"..., perhaps she thought the public would think she was giving them the "real story", her now-defunct 'Lizard Queen Productions' website, the infamous meeting between she and Jim Morrison's younger brother Andy, a meeting that Jim Morrison's former brother-in-law has publicly gone on record about, reportedly involving forged letters and then there is Kennealy copyrighting photos of Jim Morrison's grave. Sorry Patricia but you did "grub" in Jim Morrison's grave for money. You both figuratively and literally grubbed in Jim Morrison's grave for money. "You thought Pamela was Jim's wife. Many of you have thought so but, ah, how very, very wrong you all have been. Pam HERSELF told me that they were not married." "But I do think, in a very real sense, he was married to us both and Pamela and the one does not diminish or negate the other." "Besides Jim called me his wife. I think he knew damned well who his wife was...no matter what fact-deficient journalists seem to think!" "Neither Pam nor I was any more Jim's legal wife than Ray or John or Robby was." "I love Jim Morrison. I am loved by him. And while I draw breath upon this earth I will never cease to defend him. And also after." "All I'd have to do is jerk myself off. It'd be a better fuck than you any day." Take THAT, Lizard King!" "Jim has gathered up my kitchen knives and scissors and is stashing them under one of the sofa cushions where she can't get at them without disturbing him. I think this is a bit much, as is her frothing about how she 'can't cut off balls he doesn't have'." "Pamela even wondering sympathetically, for which I forever bless her and pray for her (oh yes -- I never joke about stuff like that), how I was coping with my own grief?" "Although he posted a nice follow-up piece he blows it all to hell by mentioning that junkie hooker to Pamela and their 'common-law marriage'." "Pamela herself being the female Hollywood whore in Jim's life, of course." "..admitting to her (ME! ME! ME!) that he went back to Pam like a dog returning to its own vomit!" "She Pamela was a slut all during her relationship with Jim and she became a hooker after his death." us all bow our heads and give a solemn prayer of thanks that Kennealy does not "pray" for us the way she will "forever pray" for Pamela. 'No One Here Gets Out Alive', page 295 "In many ways their relationship was fairly typical for Jim. Except for Pamela, there was no one girl that he saw very often or for periods of more than a few days, and in the months since they'd met. Jim and Patricia had been in the same room probably no more than seven or eight time. Nor had there been many phone calls. A sheaf of oddly personal letters, gifts of jewelry and rare books and copies of his three privately printed books, but nothing that signaled a passionate courtship. Nor was the manner in which Jim behaved towards Patricia different from his style with others."